darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Paisley
*Girl Joe|Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 17 (February 28, 2001)|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = Junior (11th)|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Neutral|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 5'5|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Average: (128 lbs.)|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Music *Self-defense|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = N/A|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 1907|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Carol *Sarah *Curtis *Justin *Eddie *Rocky *Deno|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Zack *Erica|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = : *Joey *Zack *Curtis |Row 15 title = Body Count|Row 15 info = 2: *Zack *Joey|Row 16 title = Voiced By|Row 16 info = Unknown|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Tennis |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Nationality|Row 19 info = Irish|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = Attitude}}Josephine "Joe" Paisley is a character created by Darkest Shadow. General Info Josephine Lynn Paisley is a sixteen-year-old girl from Hyde Park, Vermont. She attends Hyde Park High School and has a solid group of friends to talk to. She plays French Horn in her school's band and really enjoys music. She is well known around her school and is considered to be one of the most attractive girls in her town. Physical Appearance Josephine is a very attractive figure, standing at 5 feet 5 inches and weighing in at 128. Despite being Irish, she has a light tan skintone and bouncy brown hair. Her eyes are hazel, but at some points they turn green. Relationships Curtis Her first love, Curtis and Joe dated for a short amount of time. Since the two were in band together, they already spent a lot of time talking and hanging out. She eventually started to hang out with his friends and the two developed feelings for each other. However, even though he was the one to ask the question, he ended things with her a few months later as he didn't really feel the chemistry. Carol Carol is a family friend of Joe's. The two have been friends since they were three, and their moms went to college together. They both are interested in beauty and fashion tips and like to talk about a lot of gossip. The both of them also share a common interest in acting and performing. Zack A boy who transferred over from England to America, Zack and Joe dated for a while. After her breakup with Curtis, she met Zack from a Skype call and the two started to date. They really liked each other and every so often he'd drive up from Connecticut to see her in person. She saw Zack as this prince-like figure and never wanted to let him go. However one night, Joe had a party and invited Zack and a friend to come to Hyde Park to celebrate. The two talked and made out and had fun that night. However, when the night was ended and everyone went home, Joe went up to her room to find Zack having sex with a certain blonde. She immediately broke things off with him and told him to leave. Joey Her current boyfriend, Joe and Joey used to absolutely hate each other. However, he started to fall for her personality.... and other things. At first she didn't like it until she started to dream about him, and then she made it work with him.